House of Harry Potter
by musicrox14
Summary: This is a sequel to House of Triplets. Will there be a mystery, or will it be a normal year?
1. Chapter 1

Nina- I'm just glad to be back at Hogwarts.

Victoria- Me too.

Harry- I missed this place. Too bad Percy won't be here from now on.

Ginny- Are you kidding? He was a nightmare.

Victoria- What do you mean?

Ginny- Whenever I passed by him in the hallways, he would always ask "What are you doing out here squirt & why aren't you back in the common room?" I hate it when people ask me that & call me squirt. I'm not short, am I?

Victoria- Of course not. You're taller than me.

Ginny- How tall are you?

Victoria- I'm five foot two. What about you?

Ginny- I'm five foot six.

Victoria- See? You're taller than me & the second & first years. Honestly, I hate being short.

Ginny- I hear that. I'm one of the shortest people in my family.

Victoria- Same here. I just wish that there was a growing potion or spell that will make you taller permanently.

Ginny- You mean like a few inches taller than you would be at that point forever?

Victoria- Exactly what I was saying.

Ginny- At least your parents are alive now. Now the Potter family, well at least the parents & children, can be together forever.

Victoria- Don't forget about mom's & dad's granddaughter.

Ginny- What are you talking about?

Victoria- I'll wait until we get back into the common room to tell you.

Ginny- OK?

Victoria- It's better that fewer people know about her. Nina & Harry already know about her, so I'm going to tell a few more people later.

Ginny- Oh. OK!

_In the common room later that night_

Victoria- Ginny, Harry, Nina, Fabian, Jerome, Joy, Eddie, Patricia, KT, Amber, Alfie, Hermione, Ron, & Piper can stay. Everyone else, OUT!

_**The Gryffindors, except for Ginny, Harry, Nina, Fabian, Jerome, Joy, Eddie, Patricia, KT, Amber, Alfie, Hermione, Ron, & Piper leave**_

Victoria- The reason I cleared the common room is because I need to tell you all something.

Jerome- Get on with it!

_**Patricia glares at Jerome**_

Jerome- OK, OK! I'll shut up!

Victoria- Thanks Patricia. As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, I have a daughter. When I was nine years old, I was raped by Rufus.

Joy- Not that idiot again.

Victoria- Yup. He raped me & got me pregnant. I wanted to keep the child, so my parents & the wizarding committee allowed me to keep her. I found out I was pregnant with Rosemary a month after I was raped because I was puking every morning. I later learned that it was morning sickness.

Jerome- Was that the baby picture you sent me?

Victoria- Yes. I lied about the photo being one of me. I did that to protect us. Of course that plan failed. (he broke up with her a week before)

Ginny- Can we see the photo?

Victoria- Do you mind Jerome?

Jerome- Sure. Just let me pull it up on my laptop.

Ginny- Is that another muggle item that my dad would play with?

Victoria- Yup.

Jerome- Here we go. This is Rosemary Potter. She did take after your last name right?

Victoria- Yes she did. She's five years old now. She doesn't know a thing about who her mother really is or about Nina, Harry, or anything.

Patricia- So she doesn't know who she is yet at all?

Victoria- That's right. She's currently with my mom & dad. My muggle parents, the O'Briens.

Nina- Of course.

Dumbledore- I can help bring your daughter to your real parents if you'd like.

Victoria- I would really appreciate that professor. Do you mind if I go with you?

Dumbledore- Not at all. In fact, I would prefer it if all three Potters came with me to get Rose.

Victoria- Thank you so much Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore- You're welcome.

_At the O'Brien's house_

Elizabeth O'Brien- Hello Victoria. What brings you back so soon?

Dumbledore- We have come to get Rose.

Elizabeth- How do they know about Roe?

Victoria- I told them. These are a few friends of mine, along with Professor Dumbledore, & my triplet brother & sister, Harry & Nina.

Elizabeth- Of course. She's in her bedroom.

Victoria- Thanks Elizabeth.

Elizabeth- You found your birth parents, didn't you?

Victoria- Yes. I found out that I am a Potter, not an O'Brien. I love you even though you aren't my birth mother just as much as I did when I was little.

_**Elizabeth hugs Victoria**_

Rose- Mommy? What are you doing back so soon?

Victoria- We're here to bring you to your blood grandparents.

Rose- I thought that Grandma Liz was my blood grandma.

Victoria- We're not O'Briens baby girl. We're Potters.

Rose- Rewy?

Victoria- Yes. You have an Auntie Nina & an Uncle Harry.

Nina- She's so adorable. You can't even tell that she was a rape child. _**She whispers**_

Victoria- Come on baby girl. Let's take you home.

Rose- OK mommy.

Victoria- How are we supposed to get her home professor? She's way too young to apparate & I won't allow her to be apparated.

_**Buckbeak wails & Hagrid's motorcycle roars**_

Dumbledore- That's how.

Rose- Mommy, do I have to get into the bike car?

Victoria- No sweetie, you're going to ride the hippogriff with me, auntie Nina, & uncle Harry.

Rose- Yay! Hippie!

_**Everybody laughs**_

Victoria- Come on Roe.

Rose- Kay.

Harry- She's so sweet.

_**Nina & Victoria laugh**_

Harry- What's so funny?

Nina- Sorry. Our old headmaster's last name was Sweet.

Victoria- OK, let's go before we laugh 'til we drop.

Harry- I agree.

Dumbledore- I'll ride with Hagrid. Victoria, you're in charge since you're the most experienced on a hippogriff & with children.

Victoria, Nina, & Harry- OK professor.

_At the potter residence_

Lily- Hey kids. What're you doing here?

Victoria- I just wanted to drop off your granddaughter. I'll owl you later explaining everything. Shred the letter afterwards, for her sake. _**She whispers**_

Lily- OK?

Nina- Has dad found a new place yet?

Lily- No, but he's in his office if you want to see him.

_In James' office_

Victoria- Daddy?

James- Victoria! What are you doing here?

Victoria- I came to drop off Rose, my daughter.

James- Daughter?! You're not supposed to have kids until you're twenty- six years old!

Victoria- I was raped when I was nine. Give me a break.

James- Don't tell me. Rufus Zeno, right?

Victoria- Yup. The wizarding committee allowed me to keep her. Please don't tell her! She'll be emotionally destroyed forever! I'm the only one in this family that's supposed to be that way. You can tell mom if you want, just make sure she's asleep before you do.

James- OK. I'll see you later.

Victoria- Bye dad. _**She says as she's hugging her father for the last time.**_

James- Bye baby girl.

_Back in the living room_

Lily- OK. All set?

Victoria- I guess so. Bye mom.

Lily- Bye baby girls. Bye Harry.

Nina & Harry- Bye mom.

_**Harry & Nina leave**_

Lily- You don't want to leave her, do you?

Victoria- No, but it's for her.

Dumbledore- You know we have a daycare, right?

Victoria- No.

Lily- Let me guess, after I 'disappeared', right?

Dumbledore- Yes.

Victoria- So Rose can stay with me?

Dumbledore- Absolutely. She can even stay in the bed next to you in the dorm.

Victoria- Thank you so much Professor!

Dumbledore- Sure thing Victoria.

Victoria- Please tell me that you aren't treating me this way because I'm Harry Potter's sister.

Dumbledore- It isn't.

Victoria- OK. Just making sure.

_Back at Hogwarts in Gryffindor common room_

Victoria- Rose, it's time to go to bed.

Rosemary- But I'm not tired yet.

Victoria- Rosemary Lilith Potter! Get to bed… now!

Rose- OK, OK!

Patricia- Why not just bring her down to supper & then send her to bed.

Victoria- Good point. OK Rose, you can come down to supper with us if you'd like.

Rose- OK!

_In the great hall_

Oliver- Who's she? _**He says, pointing to Rose**_

Victoria- She is my five-year-old daughter, Rose.

Oliver- Oh. Why is she here if she's only five?

Victoria- Professor Dumbledore allowed her to stay here with me for the rest of our years here, even if she isn't a student here. I'll be able to teach here without waiting when I leave the school. I talked to the minister, & he said that I could also be an auror.

Ron- Whoa! So cool!

Victoria- I know, right?

Harry- Wicked!

Hermione- When did you talk to the Minister?

Victoria- Sunday. Why?

Hermione- Don't you think that the Daily Prophet would have done an article on that?

Victoria- The Minister said that he'd keep it quiet until I graduate from Hogwarts.

Hermione- Wow. I just can't believe that he secured jobs for everyone.

Victoria- Yup. He has known that we all want to be aurors, so when I asked about being a teacher & an auror, he said yes & that everyone here could become an auror if they want to.

Ron- Wicked! I can't believe you secured us jobs at the ministry!

Victoria- I'm just great like that.

Nina- Victoria, can I talk to you alone for a sec?

Victoria- Sure. _**Walks into the hallway between Hogwarts & Honeydukes **_What's up?

Nina- Did you really secure us all jobs at the Ministry?

Victoria- Yes. I can't believe that you don't believe me! _**She hollers before running away**_

_In professor Lupin's office_

Lupin- Hey- What's the matter? Nina doesn't believe you about the fact that you secured them all jobs at the ministry?

Victoria- Right. How'd you..?

Lupin- I know Nina & she isn't one to believe in miracles.

Victoria- Ohh. No wonder she questions my credibility.

Lupin- Yes.

Victoria- But she's my sister, let alone my triplet. I trust hers, so why doesn't she trust mine?

Lupin- I just don't know.

Rosemary- Mommy, are you OK?

Victoria- I'm fine baby girl. Let's take you back to bed. Okay?

Rose- Okay mommy.

Lupin- She's so sweet.

Victoria- I know. She's already fast asleep. Bless her soul.

_in the girls' dormitory_

Amber- She's so cute when she's asleep!

Victoria- Shh. She's sleeping! I don't want anything to disturb her._**she shout whispers**_

Amber- Sorry!

_**Rose wakes up & cries**_

Victoria- See what you did Amber! She was fast asleep & your yelling woke her up! _**she shout whispers**_

Rosemary- Mommy, I'm tired.

Victoria- I know baby. Just go back to sleep, okay?

Rosemary- Okay. _**falls back to sleep**_

_**Victoria lays Rose on the four poster bed.**_

Patricia- I was going to say put that baby to sleep before I do.

Victoria- Shut your mouth Patricia! I just got her to get back to sleep! _**she shout whispers**_

Patricia- I'm sorry Victoria.

Victoria- It's OK Patricia.

Patricia- Night.

Victoria- Night.

_the next day_

Rose- Mommy. Time to get up for school!

Victoria- Thanks Rose. Patricia!

Patricia- Whoa! _**falls out of bed**_WHAT?

Victoria- It's time to get up for school.

_**Rose starts to cry**_

Nina- Patricia! You scared my favorite niece!

Rose- I'm your onwy niece Auntie Nina.

Nina- I know Rose. That's why you're my favorite!

Rose- _**squeals**_Mommy, I'm hungwy.

Victoria- Okay, let's get some breakfast then.

Rose- Okay.

Victoria- Let's go then.

_in the great hall_

Patricia- I'm sorry for upsetting you this morning Rose.

Amber- & I'm sorry for waking you up last night.

Rose- It's OK.

Victoria- What class do we have first today Hermione?

Hermione- We have care of magical creatures, then runes, then transfiguration, then potions, then DADA (Defense against the Dark Arts), then I have a free period & you have healing, & finally, we have charms with Professor Rehmann.

Victoria- She prefers Trudy, not Professor Rehmann.

Hermione- OK. We should probably get to Care of Magical Creatures before Hagrid marks us absent.

Victoria- Good idea. By the way, Professor Dumbledore needs to see me & rose now so can you tell Hagrid that I'll be late?

Harry- I'll do it for you Victoria.

Victoria- Thanks Harry.

_in Professor Dumbledore's office_

Dumbledore- Enter. Ahh Victoria. You must have gotten my owl.

Victoria- I did Professor. What's this about?

Dumbledore- You know how Rosemary has to stay with the care center?

Victoria- Yes.

Dumbledore- Well it seems that she's too old for it. The other professors & I talked, & we agreed that Rosemary can go to classes with you.

Victoria- Thank you so much Professor Dumbledore.

Rosemary- Thank you Profwesor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore- You're welcome. You two best be getting to class.

Victoria- Thanks again professor.

Dumbledore- of course.

_in Care of Magical Creatures_

Harry- Hagrid, Victoria's going to be late. Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to her.

Hagrid- Okay 'arry.

Victoria- Sorry we're late professor. _**she says, clearly out of breath**_

Hagrid- Tha's alrigh'. sit down & catch your breath & we'll continue with the lesson.

Rose- OK professor.

Draco- What's that brat doing here?

Patricia- You're just asking to be slapped! be quiet!

Draco- Sorry honey.

Patricia- Honey?

Draco- Yeah. She's my girlfriend, remember?

Patricia- Oh yeah.

Victoria- She's my daughter Draco! Her name is Rosemary, but everyone calls her Rose or Roe.

Draco- Hi Rose.

Rose- Hi daddy.

Patricia- Why are you calling him daddy Rose?

Rose- He's the only boy that mommy ever truly liked.

Piper- Is this true Victoria?

Victoria- Yes. I liked every guy I dated, but I truly like Draco.

Draco- Awww! Thanks babe.

Victoria- Of course sweetheart.

_**Victoria kisses Draco. Gryffindor & Slytherin groan in disgust.**_

Patricia- Rose, aren't you disgusted by this?

Rose- Nope. I see this all the time.

Eddie- Wow. When was the first time?

Rose- When I saw fake grandma & fake grandpa kissing while mommy was out with friends.

Patricia- I'm still surprised that you're not disgusted by this.

Pansy- Me too.

Goyle- Me three

Crabbe- Me four.

_the next morning_

Rose- I'm hungwy. Mommy's still asleep, so I think I'll go awone.

_**She was walking when she forgets there are stairs & falls down them, causing her to slink into a coma. Professor Winkler walks by on his way to Professor Snape's office (his office is across the way from Gryffindor tower) & sees her lying there. He carries her, bridal style, to Professor Firenze's office.**_

Firenze- What happened to her Jason?

Winkler- I think she fell down the stairs this morning. As to why she was without her mother, I have no idea. Can I leave her with you while I get her family from here?

Firenze- Sure. I'll keep an eye on her.

Winkler- Thanks.

_in Gryffindor tower_

Winkler- Victoria! Harry! Nina!

Victoria- What is it Professor? Where's Rose?!

Winkler- That's why I came! She's with Firenze now, currently in a coma.

Victoria- WHAT?! Harry, go down & stay with them. Professor, can you take me to Slytherin? I need to get Draco!

Winkler- Of course. Nina, go with Harry.

Nina- She doesn't trust me with my niece.

Winkler- Why?

Victoria- She is rude to me, she never shows any respect, & she's on academic suspension.

Winkler- Great! Just what we need!

Victoria- Piper! Patricia!

Patricia- What's up?

Piper- What's the matter? Oh no. Don't tell me, Rose-

Victoria- Yup.

Piper- Then what are we waiting for!

Victoria- Harry, Piper, Patricia, go to Firenze's office & see to her. Professor Winkler & I are going to Slytherin to get Draco.

_in Slytherin_

Victoria- Draco! _**she says, worry crystal clear in her voice**_

Draco- Morning baby. What's the matter?

Victoria- R-r-Rose i-is i-in a-a-a c-c-c-co-ma.

Draco- What?

Victoria- _**sniffs **_Rose. She's in a coma.

Draco- What?!

_**Victoria nods**_

Draco- Let's go!

Victoria- She's in Professor Firenze's office.

Draco- OK.

_in Firenze's office_

Victoria- Oh baby. What happened to you? _**she says, now crying**_

Draco- I'm not sure what happened, but I'm here for you. It's OK baby girl.

Victoria- I know, but I'm scared for her. What if she goes through the same thing I went through!

Draco- She won't Victoria. This was just an accident. OK?

Victoria- OK, but I think that we should get her to the hospital wing none the less. I'm scared for her. It just hurts me knowing the pain she is going through.

Draco- I know baby.

_**Victoria hugs Draco, putting her head against his chest. Draco puts his head on top of hers & kisses the top of her head.**_

_in the hospital wing_

Madam Pomfrey- What happened to her?

Victoria- She fell down the stairs this morning on her way to breakfast because I wasn't awake yet & apparently, I taught her too well to be polite.

Madam Pomfrey- Very well. Just lay her on one of the beds.

Draco- But...

Victoria- Draco, you heard her.

Draco- OK.

Victoria- What in the bloody world happened to you?

Rose- Momma?

Victoria- Oh thank Merlin. Hey baby girl. How're you feeling?

Rose- I'm OK. What happened to me? Where am I?

Victoria- Should we tell her?

Draco- Yes. She deserves to know.

Victoria- I just don't want to upset her. You know how sensitive I am. What if I passed my sensitivity to her?

Draco- Then she be as cute as you.

Victoria- OK. You fell down the stairs this morning.

Rose- What?

Draco- You fell down the stairs this morning.

_**Victoria punches Draco's arm**_

Draco- OW! What was that for?

Victoria- She knows that!

Draco- Then why'd she ask?

Victoria- She was in shock for crying out loud!

Draco- I'm sorry sweetheart.

Victoria- It's OK baby. How're you feeling baby girl?

Rose- I'm alright. Everything hurts, except for my head.

Victoria- That's why you have to stay here baby. You need to heal.

Madam Pomfrey- She's pretty broken. Even more than you were, Victoria.

Victoria- How bad?

Madam Pomfrey- Both her arms, both her legs, & a few ribs are broken.

Professor Lupin- Victoria, Draco, Professor Dumbledore needs you in the great hall. Four new students are here.

Victoria- What about Rose?

Professor Lupin- Madam Pomfrey?

Madam Pomfrey- She can go, as long as she's in a wheelchair.

Victoria- OK. Thankfully, Professor Dumbledore left the ramps in case they were needed again.

Professor Lupin- Let's get going then. Oh, & Draco?

Draco- Yes professor?

Professor Lupin- Professor Dumbledore told me to tell you that you'll be transferred to Gryffindor as of tonight.

Victoria- That means we can be together at all times baby!

Draco- I was wondering when he'd do that!

Victoria- Let's go then!

_in the great hall_

McGonagall- Logan Henderson.

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

_**screaming from Gryffindor**_

McGonagall- James Maslow.

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

McGonagall- Carlos Pena.

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

McGonagall- Kendall Schmidt.

Sorting Hat- Great talent, yes lots of that. Cunning.

Kendall- Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin.

Sorting Hat- Not Slytherin, eh? You could be great you know, & Slytherin could help you on the way to greatness. No? Then better be...

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

_**SCREAMING from Gryffindor!**_

Harry- Hi, I'm Harry Potter.

Kendall- I'm Kendall, the one with the helmet on his head is Carlos, the one who's full of himself is James, & the smart one is Logan.

Victoria- Hi, I'm Victoria, the girl who's dirty blonde talking to Logan is Hermione, the red headed girl is Ginny, the red headed boy is Ron, the other dirty blonde is Nina, the dirty blonde boy is Jerome, the blonde boy is Eddie, the girl with purple highlights is Patricia, the raven haired girl is Mara, the dark haired girl is Joy, the two red head look alike are twins Fred & George, the blonde full of himself boy is my boyfriend Draco, & the girl in a full body cast is my daughter Rose. I'll explain Rose later.

Kendall- OK. Nice to meet you all.

Victoria- Nice to meet you too.

_later that night... in the Gryffindor_

Kendall- So let me get this straight. Five years before you found out you were a witch, this guy named Rufus Zeno raped you, you got pregnant, & the wizard council & your parents let you keep her.

Victoria- That about sums it up, yeah.

Carlos- & you never saw him again?

Victoria- I saw him again alright, but he's dead now, so she'll never know who her real father was.

Logan- I knew she was a rape child from when I first saw her.

James- How?

Logan- About 50 percent of teens get pregnant & of that 50 percent, 25 percent of them are raped.

Victoria- Wow.

Logan- But almost every teen parent gives the child up for adoption. What I don't understand is why didn't you put Rose up for adoption?

Victoria- She looked so much like me & I loved her too much, from the time I found out I was pregnant, to give her up.

James- That's so sweet.

Victoria- I know. Please don't tell the professors. They already know she exists, but they don't know that I was raped by an Azkaban escapee.

Kendall- Your secret's safe with us. Right guys?

James, Logan, & Carlos- Right.

Victoria- Thank you so much guys. I just don't know who I'd be without her in my life.

Logan- What I don't understand is how did he die?

Victoria- Long story that'll have to be told when you're ready.

Carlos- But how'd he die?

Kendall- Did you not just hear her? She said that she'll tell us when we're ready.

Victoria- Thanks Kendall.

Kendall- You're welcome. _**He says, now blushing**_

Victoria- Well we better be getting to bed. Hours are about to end & Professor Dumbledore wants us all in bed by the time hours end.

Kendall- Where's our dorm room?

Victoria- Top of the stairs to the left.

Kendall- Night.

Carlos- Night

James- night

Logan- Night

_**Kendall, James, Logan, & Carlos go up to bed. Victoria starts to cry when they go upstairs. Kendall goes back down the stairs.**_

Kendall- What's the matter Victoria?

Victoria- I-I-it's Rose. Madam Pomfrey h-had m-m-m-me t-take her b-back to the hospital wing after the s-s-s-s-sorting & all that. I'm just s-s-scared for her.

Kendall- Come here.

_**Kendall hugs Victoria, rubbing circles on her back in comfort.**_

Kendall- Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing to see her?

Victoria- We'll get into trouble.

Kendall- No we won't. Harry gave me the Marauder's map & told me how to use it since he knew how upset you'd be without her around.

Victoria- Y-y-you'd d-do that for m-me?

Kendall- Of course. I may not have known you long, but I always help a friend in need.

Carlos- Same here.

Victoria- It's too d-d-d-dangerous f-for t-th-three of us to g-go.

Kendall- She's right. It's too dangerous dude. Victoria, which of the two of us do you want to go with you?

Victoria- You Kendall. Sorry C-C-Carlos, & I may not have known you too long, but I have a feeling that you'll jeopardize me going to the hospital wing.

Carlos- It's OK. I actually do jeopardize missions like this.

Victoria- I know.

Carlos- What do you mean?

Victoria- I can read minds, like the sorting hat. The only difference is that I can not only read qualities & a person's past, but I can also read what a person is saying. I saw your history & you jeopardized every mission you went on. Like when you tried to protect Jordin Sparks, you & Logan managed to knock her down a well with a horseshoe. How's that even possible?

Kendall- I was trying to set up a date with Jo playing horseshoes & James was looking for something lucky because we were thought to be 'bad luck rush' & we turned it upside down when I was trying to keep it from him & Logan & Carlos were the good luck patrol, so they tried to take the horseshoe away from us & we managed to throw it towards the well apparently & knocked Jordin into the well. She always makes a wish on the well before a certain event, so she was doing that while we were fighting over the horseshoe.

Victoria- Oh. Let's just go Kendall.

Kendall- OK.

Victoria- Grab my hand.

Kendall- Why?

Victoria- I'll turn us invisible.

Kendall- Let me guess. You have the power of invisibility too, right?

Victoria- Yup. Now take my hand.

Kendall- OK.

_**Kendall takes Victoria's hand & they turn invisible. They manage to get to the hospital wing before they get caught.**_

_in the hospital wing_

Kendall- Why didn't you bloody tell me about your powers?

Victoria- I don't know you that well & I only tell people I know very well. Besides, there's more power in me than you know.

Kendall- OK?

Victoria- Hey Rose. How're you feeling?

Rose- I hurt mommy...really bad. I'm gonna throw...

Victoria- Hold that for a minute!

_**Victoria hands Rose a bucket. Rose throws up, shaking out of disgust, into the bucket. Victoria & Kendall are rubbing her back while she's puking.**_

Rose- I'm sorry mommy._**she says, her voice hoarse from puking**_

Victoria- It's OK baby girl. Throwing up is actually a good thing. It's a way your body gets rid of waste.

Rose- It's a painful way though mommy. _**she says, her voice still hoarse from puking**_

Victoria- Kendall, can you conjure a glass of water for her?

Kendall- Sure, but I don't know the spell for it.

Victoria- It's aguamenti.

Kendall- _**grabs a glass**_Aguamenti!

Victoria- Thanks. You also just performed your first spell.

Rose-I think I'm just going to... _**yawns, then falls asleep**_

Kendall- She's so sweet. She is just like her mother. She also looks just like you.

Victoria- Yeah, except for the piercing blue eyes. I have regular blue eyes. Her eyes came from her father.

Kendall- R?

Victoria- Yup.

Professor McGonagall- Good evening. Ms. Potter, I just wanted to make you aware that Mr. Schmidt will have the exact same schedule as you.

Victoria- Really?

McGonagall- Yes. So you'll be showing him to his classes tomorrow & every day until he gets his schedule down.

Victoria- Of course. _**she says, staring dreamily into his eyes**_

McGonagall- Since you two went through so much trouble to get here, you may stay the night.

Victoria- Thank you professor.

McGonagall- Oh yes & by the way, Mr. Pena, Mr. Henderson, Ms. Williamson & Mr. Maslow will be joining you in your classes.

Victoria- Which Ms. Williamson? Patricia or Piper?

McGonagall- Both of them.

Victoria- OK professor.

McGonagall- Before I forget, Ms. Millington will also be joining your class.

Victoria- Thank you professor.

McGonagall- Of course.

_**Professor McGonagall leaves**_

Kendall- I know you're worried for her.

_**Professor Dumbledore apparates Draco to the hospital wing & then apparates himself out of the hospital wing.**_

Victoria- Hey Draco.

Draco- Hey baby. What's the matter? Let me guess, you were worried about her & couldn't fall asleep unless you were with her.

Victoria- Uh-huh

Draco- Come here baby. Do you want me to stay here with you?

Victoria- No. I also wanted to say-

Kendall- that she wants to break up with you.

Draco- Is this true?

Victoria- Yes. I've found someone who gets me & what I'm going through. You'd do anything to avoid trouble while he'll do anything for me, even if it gets him into trouble.

Dumbledore- Tell Draco that I also want to transfer him back to Slytherin.

Victoria- & Professor Dumbledore wants me to tell you that you're being transferred back to Slytherin house.

Draco- WHAT?!

Victoria- Yeah, so go back to Slytherin tower. Your stuff is already waiting for you.

Draco- Fine

Victoria- Fine

Draco- Good

Victoria- Good (sound familiar, like say an old show that Disney used to do)

_**Draco leaves**_

Victoria- I did it. We did it.

Kendall- Yeah.

_in Mimicry class_

Kendall-Victoria, may I ask you something?

Victoria- What's up?

Kendall- Will you go out with me?

Victoria- Yes.

Kendall- Really?

Victoria- In every language.

**with James & Amber**

James- Amber, can I ask you something?

Amber- Sure. What's the matter?

James- Willyougooutwithme?

Amber- What?

James- Will you go out with me?

Amber- Yes.

**with Carlos & Patricia**

Carlos- Patricia, may I ask you something?

Patricia- What is it Krueger?

Carlos- Will you go out with me?

Patricia- For your information Krueger, I already have a boyfriend.

Carlos- Who?

Patricia- Eddie Sweet.

James- Ouch bud.

**with Logan & Piper**

Logan- Piper, may I ask you something?

Piper- Sure. What do you want to ask me?

Logan- Well...uh...

Piper- Will you go out with me?

Logan- Yes.

Piper- Really?

Logan- In every language.

_Later, in Charms class_

Eddie- Yacker?

Patricia- What is it Slimeball?

Eddie- I want to break up with you.

Patricia- Why?

Eddie- I've found a girl who gets me, even more so than you do.

Patricia- Fine Slimeball.

Eddie- You're OK with that?

Patricia- Yeah. I met this guy who really likes me & I like him.

_the next day in shapeshifting_

Carlos- Patricia, will you go out with me?

Patricia- Yes.

Carlos- Yes!


	2. Chapter 2

Nina- I'm just glad to be back at Hogwarts.

Victoria- Me too.

Harry- I missed this place. Too bad Percy won't be here from now on.

Ginny- Are you kidding? He was a nightmare.

Victoria- What do you mean?

Ginny- Whenever I passed by him in the hallways, he would always ask "What are you doing out here squirt & why aren't you back in the common room?" I hate it when people ask me that & call me squirt. I'm not short, am I?

Victoria- Of course not. You're taller than me.

Ginny- How tall are you?

Victoria- I'm five foot two. What about you?

Ginny- I'm five foot six.

Victoria- See? You're taller than me & the second & first years. Honestly, I hate being short.

Ginny- I hear that. I'm one of the shortest people in my family.

Victoria- Same here. I just wish that there was a growing potion or spell that will make you taller permanently.

Ginny- You mean like a few inches taller than you would be at that point forever?

Victoria- Exactly what I was saying.

Ginny- At least your parents are alive now. Now the Potter family, well at least the parents & children, can be together forever.

Victoria- Don't forget about mom's & dad's granddaughter.

Ginny- What are you talking about?

Victoria- I'll wait until we get back into the common room to tell you.

Ginny- OK?

Victoria- It's better that fewer people know about her. Nina & Harry already know about her, so I'm going to tell a few more people later.

Ginny- Oh. OK!

_In the common room later that night_

Victoria- Ginny, Harry, Nina, Fabian, Jerome, Joy, Eddie, Patricia, KT, Amber, Alfie, Hermione, Ron, & Piper can stay. Everyone else, OUT!

_**The Gryffindors, except for Ginny, Harry, Nina, Fabian, Jerome, Joy, Eddie, Patricia, KT, Amber, Alfie, Hermione, Ron, & Piper leave**_

Victoria- The reason I cleared the common room is because I need to tell you all something.

Jerome- Get on with it!

_**Patricia glares at **__Jerome_

Jerome- OK, OK! I'll shut up!

Victoria- Thanks Patricia. As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, I have a daughter. When I was nine years old, I was raped by Rufus.

Joy- Not that idiot again.

Victoria- Yup. He raped me & got me pregnant. I wanted to keep the child, so my parents & the wizarding committee allowed me to keep her. I found out I was pregnant with Rosemary a month after I was raped because I was puking every morning. I later learned that it was morning sickness.

Jerome- Was that the baby picture you sent me?

Victoria- Yes. I lied about the photo being one of me. I did that to protect us. Of course that plan failed. (he broke up with her a week before)

Ginny- Can we see the photo?

Victoria- Do you mind Jerome?

Jerome- Sure. Just let me pull it up on my laptop.

Ginny- Is that another muggle item that my dad would play with?

Victoria- Yup.

Jerome- Here we go. This is Rosemary Potter. She did take after your last name right?

Victoria- Yes she did. She's five years old now. She doesn't know a thing about who her mother really is or about Nina, Harry, or anything.

Patricia- So she doesn't know who she is yet at all?

Victoria- That's right. She's currently with my mom & dad. My muggle parents, the O'Briens.

Nina- Of course.

Dumbledore- I can help bring your daughter to your real parents if you'd like.

Victoria- I would really appreciate that professor. Do you mind if I go with you?

Dumbledore- Not at all. In fact, I would prefer it if all three Potters came with me to get Rose.

Victoria- Thank you so much Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore- You're welcome.

_At the O'Brien's house_

Elizabeth O'Brien- Hello Victoria. What brings you back so soon?

Dumbledore- We have come to get Rose.

Elizabeth- How do they know about Roe?

Victoria- I told them. These are a few friends of mine, along with Professor Dumbledore, & my triplet brother & sister, Harry & Nina.

Elizabeth- Of course. She's in her bedroom.

Victoria- Thanks Elizabeth.

Elizabeth- You found your birth parents, didn't you?

Victoria- Yes. I found out that I am a Potter, not an O'Brien. I love you even though you aren't my birth mother just as much as I did when I was little.

_**Elizabeth**** hugs Victoria**_

Rose- Mommy? What are you doing back so soon?

Victoria- We're here to bring you to your blood grandparents.

Rose- I thought that Grandma Liz was my blood grandma.

Victoria- We're not O'Briens baby girl. We're Potters.

Rose- Rewy?

Victoria- Yes. You have an Auntie Nina & an Uncle Harry.

Nina- She's so adorable. You can't even tell that she was a rape child. _**She whispers**_

Victoria- Come on baby girl. Let's take you home.

Rose- OK mommy.

Victoria- How are we supposed to get her home professor? She's way too young to apparate & I won't allow her to be apparated.

_**Buckbeak wails & Hagrid's motorcycle roars**_

Dumbledore- That's how.

Rose- Mommy, do I have to get into the bike car?

Victoria- No sweetie, you're going to ride the hippogriff with me, auntie Nina, & uncle Harry.

Rose- Yay! Hippie!

_**Everybody laughs**_

Victoria- Come on Roe.

Rose- Kay.

Harry- She's so sweet.

_**Nina & Victoria laugh**_

Harry- What's so funny?

Nina- Sorry. Our old headmaster's last name was Sweet.

Victoria- OK, let's go before we laugh 'til we drop.

Harry- I agree.

Dumbledore- I'll ride with Hagrid. Victoria, you're in charge since you're the most experienced on a hippogriff & with children.

Victoria, Nina, & Harry- OK professor.

_At the potter residence_

Lily- Hey kids. What're you doing here?

Victoria- I just wanted to drop off your granddaughter. I'll owl you later explaining everything. Shred the letter afterwards, for her sake. _**She whispers**_

Lily- OK?

Nina- Has dad found a new place yet?

Lily- No, but he's in his office if you want to see him.

_In James' office_

Victoria- Daddy?

James- Victoria! What are you doing here?

Victoria- I came to drop off Rose, my daughter.

James- Daughter?! You're not supposed to have kids until you're twenty- six years old!

Victoria- I was raped when I was nine. Give me a break.

James- Don't tell me. Rufus Zeno, right?

Victoria- Yup. The wizarding committee allowed me to keep her. Please don't tell her! She'll be emotionally destroyed forever! I'm the only one in this family that's supposed to be that way. You can tell mom if you want, just make sure she's asleep before you do.

James- OK. I'll see you later.

Victoria- Bye dad. _**She says as she's hugging her father for the last time.**_

James- Bye baby girl.

_Back in the living room_

Lily- OK. All set?

Victoria- I guess so. Bye mom.

Lily- Bye baby girls. Bye Harry.

Nina & Harry- Bye mom.

_**Harry & Nina leave**_

Lily- You don't want to leave her, do you?

Victoria- No, but it's for her.

Dumbledore- You know we have a daycare, right?

Victoria- No.

Lily- Let me guess, after I 'disappeared', right?

Dumbledore- Yes.

Victoria- So Rose can stay with me?

Dumbledore- Absolutely. She can even stay in the bed next to you in the dorm.

Victoria- Thank you so much Professor!

Dumbledore- Sure thing Victoria.

Victoria- Please tell me that you aren't treating me this way because I'm Harry Potter's sister.

Dumbledore- It isn't.

Victoria- OK. Just making sure.

_Back at Hogwarts in Gryffindor common room_

Victoria- Rose, it's time to go to bed.

Rosemary- But I'm not tired yet.

Victoria- Rosemary Lilith Potter! Get to bed… now!

Rose- OK, OK!

Patricia- Why not just bring her down to supper & then send her to bed.

Victoria- Good point. OK Rose, you can come down to supper with us if you'd like.

Rose- OK!

_In the great hall_

Oliver- Who's she? _**He says, pointing to Rose**_

Victoria- She is my five-year-old daughter, Rose.

Oliver- Oh. Why is she here if she's only five?

Victoria- Professor Dumbledore allowed her to stay here with me for the rest of our years here, even if she isn't a student here. I'll be able to teach here without waiting when I leave the school. I talked to the minister, & he said that I could also be an auror.

Ron- Whoa! So cool!

Victoria- I know, right?

Harry- Wicked!

Hermione- When did you talk to the Minister?

Victoria- Sunday. Why?

Hermione- Don't you think that the Daily Prophet would have done an article on that?

Victoria- The Minister said that he'd keep it quiet until I graduate from Hogwarts.

Hermione- Wow. I just can't believe that he secured jobs for everyone.

Victoria- Yup. He has known that we all want to be aurors, so when I asked about being a teacher & an auror, he said yes & that everyone here could become an auror if they want to.

Ron- Wicked! I can't believe you secured us jobs at the ministry!

Victoria- I'm just great like that.

Nina- Victoria, can I talk to you alone for a sec?

Victoria- Sure. _**Walks into the hallway between Hogwarts & Honeydukes **_What's up?

Nina- Did you really secure us all jobs at the Ministry?

Victoria- Yes. I can't believe that you don't believe me! _**She hollers before running away**_

_In professor Lupin's office_

Lupin- Hey- What's the matter? Nina doesn't believe you about the fact that you secured them all jobs at the ministry?

Victoria- Right. How'd you..?

Lupin- I know Nina & she isn't one to believe in miracles.

Victoria- Ohh. No wonder she questions my credibility.

Lupin- Yes.

Victoria- But she's my sister, let alone my triplet. I trust hers, so why doesn't she trust mine?

Lupin- I just don't know.

Rosemary- Mommy, are you OK?

Victoria- I'm fine baby girl. Let's take you back to bed. Okay?

Rose- Okay mommy.

Lupin- She's so sweet.

Victoria- I know. She's already fast asleep. Bless her soul.

_in the girls' dormitory_

Amber- She's so cute when she's asleep!

Victoria- Shh. She's sleeping! I don't want anything to disturb her._**she shout whispers**_

Amber- Sorry!

_**Rose wakes up & cries**_

Victoria- See what you did Amber! She was fast asleep & your yelling woke her up! _**she shout whispers**_

Rosemary- Mommy, I'm tired.

Victoria- I know baby. Just go back to sleep, okay?

Rosemary- Okay. _**falls back to sleep**_

_**Victoria lays ****Rose**** on the four poster bed.**_

Patricia- I was going to say put that baby to sleep before I do.

Victoria- Shut your mouth Patricia! I just got her to get back to sleep! _**she shout whispers**_

Patricia- I'm sorry Victoria.

Victoria- It's OK Patricia.

Patricia- Night.

Victoria- Night.

_the next day_

Rose- Mommy. Time to get up for school!

Victoria- Thanks Rose. Patricia!

Patricia- Whoa! _**falls out of bed **_WHAT?!

Victoria- It's time to get up for school.

_**Rose starts to cry**_

Nina- Patricia! You scared my favorite niece!

Rose- I'm your onwy niece Auntie Nina.

Nina- I know Rose. That's why you're my favorite!

Rose- _**squeals **_Mommy, I'm hungwy.

Victoria- Okay, let's get some breakfast then.

Rose- Okay.

Victoria- Let's go then.

_in the great hall_

Patricia- I'm sorry for upsetting you this morning Rose.

Amber- & I'm sorry for waking you up last night.

Rose- It's OK.

Victoria- What class do we have first today Hermione?

Hermione- We have care of magical creatures, then runes, then transfiguration, then potions, then DADA (Defense against the Dark Arts), then I have a free period & you have healing, & finally, we have charms with Professor Rehmann.

Victoria- She prefers Trudy, not Professor Rehmann.

Hermione- OK. We should probably get to Care of Magical Creatures before Hagrid marks us absent.

Victoria- Good idea. By the way, Professor Dumbledore needs to see me & Rose now so can you tell Hagrid that I'll be late?

Harry- I'll do it for you Victoria.

Victoria- Thanks Harry.

_in Professor Dumbledore's office_

Dumbledore- Enter. Ahh Victoria. You must have gotten my owl.

Victoria- I did Professor. What's this about?

Dumbledore- You know how Rosemary has to stay with the care center?

Victoria- Yes.

Dumbledore- Well it seems that she's too old for it. The other professors & I talked, & we agreed that Rosemary can go to classes with you.

Victoria- Thank you so much Professor Dumbledore.

Rosemary- Thank you Profwesor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore- You're welcome. You two best be getting to class.

Victoria- Thanks again professor.

Dumbledore- of course.

_in Care of Magical Creatures_

Harry- Hagrid, Victoria's going to be late. Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to her.

Hagrid- Okay 'arry.

Victoria- Sorry we're late professor. _**she says, clearly out of breath**_

Hagrid- Tha's alrigh'. sit down & catch your breath & we'll continue with the lesson.

Rose- OK professor.

Draco- What's that brat doing here?

Patricia- You're just asking to be slapped! be quiet!

Draco- Sorry honey.

Patricia- Honey?

Draco- Yeah. She's my girlfriend, remember?

Patricia- Oh yeah.

Victoria- She's my daughter Draco! Her name is Rosemary, but everyone calls her Rose or Roe.

Draco- Hi Rose.

Rose- Hi daddy.

Patricia- Why are you calling him daddy Rose?

Rose- He's the only boy that mommy ever truly liked.

Piper- Is this true Victoria?

Victoria- Yes. I liked every guy I dated, but I truly like Draco.

Draco- Awww! Thanks babe.

Victoria- Of course sweetheart.

_**Victoria kisses Draco. Gryffindor & Slytherin groan in disgust.**_

Patricia- Rose, aren't you disgusted by this?

Rose- Nope. I see this all the time.

Eddie- Wow. When was the first time?

Rose- When I saw fake grandma & fake grandpa kissing while mommy was out with friends.

Patricia- I'm still surprised that you're not disgusted by this.

Pansy- Me too.

Goyle- Me three

Crabbe- Me four.

_the next morning_

Rose- I'm hungwy. Mommy's still asleep, so I think I'll go awone.

_**She was walking when she forgets there are stairs & falls down them, causing her to slink into a coma. Professor Winkler walks by on his way to Professor Snape's office (his office is across the way from Gryffindor tower) & sees her lying there. He carries her, bridal style, to Professor Firenze's office.**_

Firenze- What happened to her Jason?

Winkler- I think she fell down the stairs this morning. As to why she was without her mother, I have no idea. Can I leave her with you while I get her family from here?

Firenze- Sure. I'll keep an eye on her.

Winkler- Thanks.

_in Gryffindor tower_

Winkler- Victoria! Harry! Nina!

Victoria- What is it Professor? Where's Rose?!

Winkler- That's why I came! She's with Firenze now, currently in a coma.

Victoria- WHAT?! Harry, go down & stay with them. Professor, can you take me to Slytherin? I need to get Draco!

Winkler- Of course. Nina, go with Harry.

Nina- She doesn't trust me with my niece.

Winkler- Why?

Victoria- She is rude to me, she never shows any respect, & she's on academic suspension.

Winkler- Great! Just what we need!

Victoria- Piper! Patricia!

Patricia- What's up?

Piper- What's the matter? Oh no. Don't tell me, Rose-

Victoria- Yup.

Piper- Then what are we waiting for!

Victoria- Harry, Piper, Patricia, go to Firenze's office & see to her. Professor Winkler & I are going to Slytherin to get Draco.

_in Slytherin_

Victoria- Draco! _**she says, worry crystal clear in her voice**_

Draco- Morning baby. What's the matter?

Victoria- R-r-Rose i-is i-in a-a-a c-c-c-co-ma.

Draco- What?

Victoria- _**sniffs **_Rose. She's in a coma.

Draco- What?!

_**Victoria nods**_

Draco- Let's go!

Victoria- She's in Professor Firenze's office.

Draco- OK.

_in Firenze's office_

Victoria- Oh baby. What happened to you? _**she says, now crying**_

Draco- I'm not sure what happened, but I'm here for you. It's OK baby girl.

Victoria- I know, but I'm scared for her. What if she goes through the same thing I went through!

Draco- She won't Victoria. This was just an accident. OK?

Victoria- OK, but I think that we should get her to the hospital wing none the less. I'm scared for her. It just hurts me knowing the pain she is going through.

Draco- I know baby.

_**Victoria hugs Draco, putting her head against his chest. Draco puts his head on top of hers & kisses the top of her head.**_

_in the hospital wing_

Madam Pomfrey- What happened to her?

Victoria- She fell down the stairs this morning on her way to breakfast because I wasn't awake yet & apparently, I taught her too well to be polite.

Madam Pomfrey- Very well. Just lay her on one of the beds.

Draco- But...

Victoria- Draco, you heard her.

Draco- OK.

Victoria- What in the bloody world happened to you?

Rose- Momma?

Victoria- Oh thank Merlin. Hey baby girl. How're you feeling?

Rose- I'm OK. What happened to me? Where am I?

Victoria- Should we tell her?

Draco- Yes. She deserves to know.

Victoria- I just don't want to upset her. You know how sensitive I am. What if I passed my sensitivity to her?

Draco- Then she be as cute as you.

Victoria- OK. You fell down the stairs this morning.

Rose- What?

Draco- You fell down the stairs this morning.

_**Victoria punches Draco's arm**_

Draco- OW! What was that for?

Victoria- She knows that!

Draco- Then why'd she ask?

Victoria- She was in shock for crying out loud!

Draco- I'm sorry sweetheart.

Victoria- It's OK baby. How're you feeling baby girl?

Rose- I'm alright. Everything hurts, except for my head.

Victoria- That's why you have to stay here baby. You need to heal.

Madam Pomfrey- She's pretty broken. Even more than you were, Victoria.

Victoria- How bad?

Madam Pomfrey- Both her arms, both her legs, & a few ribs are broken.

Professor Lupin- Victoria, Draco, Professor Dumbledore needs you in the great hall. Four new students are here.

Victoria- What about Rose?

Professor Lupin- Madam Pomfrey?

Madam Pomfrey- She can go, as long as she's in a wheelchair.

Victoria- OK. Thankfully, Professor Dumbledore left the ramps in case they were needed again.

Professor Lupin- Let's get going then. Oh, & Draco?

Draco- Yes professor?

Professor Lupin- Professor Dumbledore told me to tell you that you'll be transferred to Gryffindor as of tonight.

Victoria- That means we can be together at all times baby!

Draco- I was wondering when he'd do that!

Victoria- Let's go then!

_in the great hall_

McGonagall- Logan Henderson.

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

_**screaming from Gryffindor**_

McGonagall- James Maslow.

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

McGonagall- Carlos Pena Jr.

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

McGonagall- Kendall Schmidt.

Sorting Hat- Great talent, yes lots of that. Cunning.

Kendall- Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin.

Sorting Hat- Not Slytherin, eh? You could be great you know, & Slytherin could help you on the way to greatness. No? Then better be...

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

_**SCREAMING from Gryffindor!**_

Harry- Hi, I'm Harry Potter.

Kendall- I'm Kendall, the one with the helmet on his head is Carlos, the one who's full of himself is James, & the smart one is Logan.

Victoria- Hi, I'm Victoria, the girl who's dirty blonde talking to Logan is Hermione, the red headed girl is Ginny, the red headed boy is Ron, the other dirty blonde is Nina, the dirty blonde boy is Jerome, the blonde boy is Eddie, the girl with purple highlights is Patricia, the raven haired girl is Mara, the dark haired girl is Joy, the two red head look alike are twins Fred & George, the blonde full of himself boy is my boyfriend Draco, & the girl in a full body cast is my daughter Rose. I'll explain Rose later.

Kendall- OK. Nice to meet you all.

Victoria- Nice to meet you too.

_later that night... in the Gryffindor_

Kendall- So let me get this straight. Five years before you found out you were a witch, this guy named Rufus Zeno raped you, you got pregnant, & the wizard council & your parents let you keep her.

Victoria- That about sums it up, yeah.

Carlos- & you never saw him again?

Victoria- I saw him again alright, but he's dead now, so she'll never know who her real father was.

Logan- I knew she was a rape child from when I first saw her.

James- How?

Logan- About 50 percent of teens get pregnant & of that 50 percent, 25 percent of them are raped.

Victoria- Wow.

Logan- But almost every teen parent gives the child up for adoption. What I don't understand is why didn't you put Rose up for adoption?

Victoria- She looked so much like me & I loved her too much, from the time I found out I was pregnant, to give her up.

James- That's so sweet.

Victoria- I know. Please don't tell the professors. They already know she exists, but they don't know that I was raped by an Azkaban escapee.

Kendall- Your secret's safe with us. Right guys?

James, Logan, & Carlos- Right.

Victoria- Thank you so much guys. I just don't know who I'd be without her in my life.

Logan- What I don't understand is how did he die?

Victoria- Long story that'll have to be told when you're ready.

Carlos- But how'd he die?

Kendall- Did you not just hear her? She said that she'll tell us when we're ready.

Victoria- Thanks Kendall.

Kendall- You're welcome. _**He says, now blushing**_

Victoria- Well we better be getting to bed. Hours are about to end & Professor Dumbledore wants us all in bed by the time hours end.

Kendall- Where's our dorm room?

Victoria- Top of the stairs to the left.

Kendall- Night.

Carlos- Night

James- night

Logan- Night

_**Kendall, James, Logan, & Carlos go up to bed. Victoria starts to cry when they go upstairs. Kendall goes back down the stairs.**_

Kendall- What's the matter Victoria?

Victoria- I-I-it's Rose. Madam Pomfrey h-had m-m-m-me t-take her b-back to the hospital wing after the s-s-s-s-sorting & all that. I'm just s-s-scared for her.

Kendall- Come here.

_**Kendall hugs Victoria, rubbing circles on her back in comfort.**_

Kendall- Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing to see her?

Victoria- We'll get into trouble.

Kendall- No we won't. Harry gave me the Marauder's map & told me how to use it since he knew how upset you'd be without her around.

Victoria- Y-y-you'd d-do that for m-me?

Kendall- Of course. I may not have known you long, but I always help a friend in need.

Carlos- Same here.

Victoria- It's too d-d-d-dangerous f-for t-th-three of us to g-go.

Kendall- She's right. It's too dangerous dude. Victoria, which of the two of us do you want to go with you?

Victoria- You Kendall. Sorry C-C-Carlos, & I may not have known you too long, but I have a feeling that you'll jeopardize me going to the hospital wing.

Carlos- It's OK. I actually do jeopardize missions like this.

Victoria- I know.

Carlos- What do you mean?

Victoria- I can read minds, like the sorting hat. The only difference is that I can not only read qualities & a person's past, but I can also read what a person is saying. I saw your history & you jeopardized every mission you went on. Like when you tried to protect Jordin Sparks, you & Logan managed to knock her down a well with a horseshoe. How's that even possible?

Kendall- I was trying to set up a date with Jo playing horseshoes & James was looking for something lucky because we were thought to be 'bad luck rush' & we turned it upside down when I was trying to keep it from him & Logan & Carlos were the good luck patrol, so they tried to take the horseshoe away from us & we managed to throw it towards the well apparently & knocked Jordin into the well. She always makes a wish on the well before a certain event, so she was doing that while we were fighting over the horseshoe.

Victoria- Oh. Let's just go Kendall.

Kendall- OK.

Victoria- Grab my hand.

Kendall- Why?

Victoria- I'll turn us invisible.

Kendall- Let me guess. You have the power of invisibility too, right?

Victoria- Yup. Now take my hand.

Kendall- OK.

_**Kendall takes Victoria's hand & they turn invisible. They manage to get to the hospital wing before they get caught.**_

_in the hospital wing_

Kendall- Why didn't you bloody tell me about your powers?

Victoria- I don't know you that well & I only tell people I know very well. Besides, there's more power in me than you know.

Kendall- OK?

Victoria- Hey Rose. How're you feeling?

Rose- I hurt mommy...really bad. I'm gonna throw...

Victoria- Hold that for a minute!

_**Victoria hands Rose a bucket. Rose throws up, shaking out of disgust, into the bucket. Victoria & Kendall are rubbing her back while she's puking.**_

Rose- I'm sorry mommy._**she says, her voice hoarse from puking**_

Victoria- It's OK baby girl. Throwing up is actually a good thing. It's a way your body gets rid of waste.

Rose- It's a painful way though mommy. _**she says, her voice still hoarse from puking**_

Victoria- Kendall, can you conjure a glass of water for her?

Kendall- Sure, but I don't know the spell for it.

Victoria- It's aguamenti.

Kendall- _**grabs a glass **_Aguamenti!

Victoria- Thanks. You also just performed your first spell.

Rose-I think I'm just going to... _**yawns, then falls asleep**_

Kendall- She's so sweet. She is just like her mother. She also looks just like you.

Victoria- Yeah, except for the piercing blue eyes. I have regular blue eyes. Her eyes came from her father.

Kendall- R?

Victoria- Yup.

Professor McGonagall- Good evening. Ms. Potter, I just wanted to make you aware that Mr. Schmidt will have the exact same schedule as you.

Victoria- Really?

McGonagall- Yes. So you'll be showing him to his classes tomorrow & every day until he gets his schedule down.

Victoria- Of course. _**she says, staring dreamily into his eyes**_

McGonagall- Since you two went through so much trouble to get here, you may stay the night.

Victoria- Thank you professor.

McGonagall- Oh yes & by the way, Mr. Pena, Mr. Henderson, Ms. Williamson & Mr. Maslow will be joining you in your classes.

Victoria- Which Ms. Williamson? Patricia or Piper?

McGonagall- Both of them.

Victoria- OK professor.

McGonagall- Before I forget, Ms. Millington will also be joining your class.

Victoria- Thank you professor.

McGonagall- Of course.

_**Professor McGonagall leaves**_

Kendall- I know you're worried for her.

_**Professor Dumbledore apparates Draco to the hospital wing & then apparates himself out of the hospital wing.**_

Victoria- Hey Draco.

Draco- Hey baby. What's the matter? Let me guess, you were worried about her & couldn't fall asleep unless you were with her.

Victoria- Uh-huh

Draco- Come here baby. Do you want me to stay here with you?

Victoria- No. I also wanted to say-

Kendall- that she wants to break up with you.

Draco- Is this true?

Victoria- Yes. I've found someone who gets me & what I'm going through. You'd do anything to avoid trouble while he'll do anything for me, even if it gets him into trouble.

Dumbledore- Tell Draco that I also want to transfer him back to Slytherin.

Victoria- & Professor Dumbledore wants me to tell you that you're being transferred back to Slytherin house.

Draco- WHAT?!

Victoria- Yeah, so go back to Slytherin tower. Your stuff is already waiting for you.

Draco- Fine

Victoria- Fine

Draco- Good

Victoria- Good (sound familiar, like say an old show that Disney used to do)

_**Draco leaves**_

Victoria- I did it. We did it.

Kendall- Yeah.

_in Mimicry class_

Kendall-Victoria, may I ask you something?

Victoria- What's up?

Kendall- Will you go out with me?

Victoria- Yes.

Kendall- Really?

Victoria- In every language.

**with James & Amber**

James- Amber, can I ask you something?

Amber- Sure. What's the matter?

James- Willyougooutwithme?

Amber- What?

James- Will you go out with me?

Amber- Yes.

**with Carlos & Patricia**

Carlos- Patricia, may I ask you something?

Patricia- What is it Krueger?

Carlos- Will you go out with me?

Patricia- For your information Krueger, I already have a boyfriend.

Carlos- Who?

Patricia- Eddie Sweet.

James- Ouch bud.

**with Logan & Piper**

Logan- Piper, may I ask you something?

Piper- Sure. What do you want to ask me?

Logan- Well...uh...

Piper- Will you go out with me?

Logan- Yes.

Piper- Really?

Logan- In every language.

_Later, in Charms class_

Eddie- Yacker?

Patricia- What is it Slimeball?

Eddie- I want to break up with you.

Patricia- Why?

Eddie- I've found a girl who gets me, even more so than you do.

Patricia- Fine Slimeball.

Eddie- You're OK with that?

Patricia- Yeah. I met this guy who really likes me & I like him.

_the next day in shapeshifting_

Carlos- Patricia, will you go out with me?

Patricia- Yes.

Carlos- Yes!

Mr. Winkler- Pipe it down, will you?

Carlos & Patricia- Sorry Mr. Winkler.


End file.
